1. Field of the Invention
System and method for time shifting the participation by a user in a recorded virtual-world teleconferencing session.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that audio conferences may be recorded for subsequent listening. Tagging the audio (i.e., associating a marker with a particular location of the recording, or noting a position in the recording by way of a time marker, position marker, or the like) helps a listener to identify interesting portions. Devices such as TiVo™ are able to record television shows and simultaneously play back recorded portions of the television show in real time.